S2E4 Disease of the Earth
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor and Sasha return to Earth. Chris is investigating a strange disease and Nik has a bone to pick with Sasha. This story is a two parter. Please R&R. thank you and enjoy


**Disease of the Earth**

Earth 2012 AD...  
>The Royal Hope Hospital...<br>Chris walked through a long white corridor followed by Maxine. Maxine flicked back her long wavy blonde hair as she strutted through the corridor behind Chris. They turned a corner and pushed a double door open.  
>They had walked into a dark examination room. A doctor was there. He was middle aged and Japanese.<br>"Doctor Kung?" said Chris  
>"Yes" said the man quickly<br>Maxine smiled as if to say hello.  
>"So" said Chris rubbing his hands together and looking down at a gurny with a white blanket over it "Let's see it then"<br>Doctor Kung gulped and lifted the white sheet off the gurny slowly.  
>The colour was drained from Chris' face when he saw what was on the gurny. Maxines' mouth dropped open.<br>"Good grief!" whispered Chris  
>Doctor Kung just looked at Chris and gulped. <p>

Victoria screamed with joy as the TARDIS shook and shuddered. She was running around the control room. to Victoria this was a ride.  
>Sasha was laughing at Victoria having fun. The TARDIS then stopped harshly and Victoria fell over. She just laughed.<br>"Okay" said the doctor "we're back on Earth now, I promised Chris I would visit, he'll be so happy when he finds out you were Sho!"  
>Sasha laughed<br>"Why did you call yourself Sho?" said the doctor  
>"Sasha Hunter Ood" said Sasha laughing<br>"Ahh!" said the doctor smiling  
>The doctor ran to the doors and opened them. He stepped out and found himself in his cosy lab. His lab contained lots of alien objects, some equipment and a bunk bed. The doctor smiled<br>"My lab!" he announced "My home on Earth! Just like when I used to work for UNIT!"  
>Sasha rolled her eyes<br>"UNIT are primitives" she said  
>"No they're not!" said the doctor defending<br>"Yes they are" argued Sasha laughing "They don't have a clue about The Dramas!"  
>"What are they?" said the doctor<br>Sasha laughed  
>"Now I can believe you worked for them!" said Sasha<br>Victoria looked confused  
>"What is all this?" she said "This stuff!"<br>"High tech equipment" said the doctor "this is 2012!"  
>Victoria gasped<br>"But that's hundreds of years in my future!" she whispered "I should be dead!"  
>"Oh great" said the doctor sarcastically "You're a cheery one!"<br>Victoria smiled  
>Linda came into the room<br>"Doctor!" she said smiling "You came back!"  
>"Yes" announced the doctor "How long was I?"<br>"Three months" said Linda  
>"Oh" said the doctor looking down<br>"Yeah" said Linda almost agreeing with the doctors embarrassment  
>"So where is Chris?" said the doctor<br>"Chris is at The Royal Hope Hospital" said Linda sounding intellectual  
>"Really?" said Sasha smiling "And what is he doing there?"<br>Linda raised her eyebrows as if to say what isn't he doing...

Linda walked into a small cosy lab like the doctors but this one was full of computers. Celia was at one  
>"Oh!" she gasped and stood up "Doctor!"<br>"Get our research up about the disease" said Linda  
>"Of course" said Celia sitting down again<br>She typed into the computer  
>The doctor couldn't help but notice the computers were Macs. Very expensive and sleek<br>"How did you afford all this?" said the doctor  
>"Salvage" said Celia "From TIOAEAI, we also have all their records and everything, and some of the employees"<br>"Wow" said the doctor  
>Then a picture came up on Celias' computer of a woman, with red bulges on her face like rosy cheeks, lumpy rosy cheeks on different parts of her face and hands, her eyes were yellow and shocked, her lips were blue and her teeth were green<br>"That's disgusting" said Sasha deeply "What's happened to her?"  
>"This is the disease" said Celia "we found her in a rowing boat on the Thames, nothing in her boat, a few days later we found a man in his home with the same disease, unconscious"<br>The doctor nodded  
>"Have you checked the water?" said the doctor<br>"No" said Celia "it can't be in the water, we've all been drinking water and we've all been fine"  
>The doctor nodded "Did you take a sample of the water?" he said<br>"No" said Celia  
>"Then let's get a boat!" whispered the doctor<p>

20 minutes later...  
>The doctor, Victoria and Celia had all taken a boat out onto the Thames, a medium sized boat, like a small ferry, it was slowly moving down the river, the dirty brown murky river<br>"So what are we going to do?" said Victoria  
>Victoria was now dressed in normal clothes, a leather jacket, some tight jeans and a pair of converse, her long hair was blowing in the breeze<br>"We're going to get a sample of the water!" said the doctor loudly as if he was trying to overpower the wind "and then we'll see if it's in there!"  
>"But nobody drinks from the Thames" said Celia "That man and all the others weren't infected by it!"<br>"Did they all live in the same area?" said the doctor  
>"No" said Celia "all different parts of London however they were all low class areas, a lot of poverty in the areas"<br>The doctor nodded  
>The doctor got a jar and attached it to a fishing rod, he lowered the fishing rod into the water and the jar fell below the water, the doctor then pulled the jar up which was full of the water. He was wearing white plastic gloves and he held the jar in his hands<br>"Okay" he said "now let's have a look!"

Sasha was with Linda in the doctors lab. Chris burst through the door  
>"Sasha!" he gasped hugging Sasha<br>Sasha laughed  
>"Or Sho" she said<br>Chris' mouth dropped  
>"Really?" laughed Chris "You?"<br>"Yep" said Sasha laughing  
>Maxine came into the room<br>"Mum!" she gasped  
>Sasha got out of her seat<br>"How did you get here?" she whispered  
>"This was where we were all taken" said Maxine "Nik is here too"<br>"Where?" said Sasha quickly  
>Nik came into the room followed by Gina and Jim, Sashas mother and father who were both Silurians.<br>Sasha laughed  
>She hugged them all<br>"You were all taken here after I freed you!" said Sasha  
>"That was you?" said Gina hugging Sasha "You freed Sto?"<br>Sasha smiled

The doctor, Celia and Victoria were examining the bottle closely. They were inside the boat, a small bar.  
>The doctor soniced the bottle and the water turned red, the same colour as the marks on the womans skin.<br>"What?" whispered Celia  
>"The disease" said the doctor "It hides in dirty polluted water"<br>"Why is it red now?" said Victoria  
>"Because" said the doctor "There is no more water in that river, it is red lumpy sludge, we just think it looks like water but if you were to feel it, it would be all thick and disgusting sludge"<br>Victoria gulped  
>"And one touch?" said Celia "and you've got it?"<br>"Yes" said the doctor "And I can help you make a cure, how many are infected?"  
>"About 27" said Celia<br>The doctor nodded  
>"Okay" said the doctor "Time to go back but I think we should expose the river"<br>He pointed the sonic and the river was revealed as a cauldron of red sludge, disease  
>Then the boat rocked<br>"What was that?" said Celia  
>They ran outside<br>Celia looked up at the captain of the boat  
>The bottom of the boat was turning moulding and turning into dust<br>"The boat!" shouted the doctor "It's getting worn away!"  
>The boat started to tip<br>the captain fell into the sludge  
>"NO!" shouted Celia<br>"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" shouted the doctor  
>"WHAT?" shouted Victoria<br>"Onto the edge!" shouted the doctor  
>the boat was now completely tipped, back was now in the air. Victoria jumped off the boat and onto the bank of the river, she was safe, the doctor jumped also<br>Celia was frightened though, she was too afraid to jump, the boat sank more, she was sat on top of the sinking tool  
>"JUMP!" shouted the doctor waving his hands<br>Celia couldn't do it, the boat sank and she fell of it as it did and sank in the sludge like the captain  
>"NOOOOO!" shouted the doctor<p>

Back at House of the Doctor everyone was happy, they were having fun, meeting up having a huge reunion  
>The doctor and Victoria walked slowly into the room<br>"What's wrong?" said Sasha  
>"Celia" said Victoria "She got infected"<br>Sasha was gutted  
>"Now we need to find out where it came from" said the doctor<br>He got out the sonic and pointed. He ran outside followed by Sasha and Nik. The doctor found a manhole  
>"It's in there!" said the doctor "something that created that disease!"<br>"Okay" said Sasha "I'll go down and you examine that disease more"  
>"What?" said the doctor "No!"<br>"I'll go with you" said Nik  
>"Okay" said Sasha rolling her eyes<br>"You be careful" said the doctor  
>Sasha nodded and climbed down the ladder into the dark leaky tunnel... <p>

Back inside the doctors lab Chris was examining the body he took from the Royal Hope Hospital.  
>Linda was disgusted. The doctor came into the room<br>"So" said the doctor "The people that have been infected haven't been drinking water, they've been drinking the sludge, but it can only hide in dirty water"  
>"What do you mean by that?" said Linda<br>"Well if the water was clean the disease would be visible" said the doctor "if it's dirty or contains a certain amount of chemicals then it replaces the water with itself and it creates a perception filter"  
>Linda nodded<p>

Sasha and Nik slowly walked through the pitch black leaky tunnel, it was thin too. Sasha had a torch. She was looking ahead  
>"So" said Nik "did you miss me?"<br>"Of course" said Sasha without thinking  
>Nik nodded<br>"Why didn't you say before you left again?" said Nik  
>"I didn't think of that" said Sasha<br>"Of course" said Nik "You never think! You always forget me!"  
>"Nik!" shouted Sasha "don't be so horrible!"<br>She walked quicker, she then realised Nik had stopped walking  
>"Nik" said Sasha with no effort "Just come on"<br>Nik didn't move  
>"NIK!" she shouted "just come on!"<br>She turned around to face Nik who was now infected... his face covered in red lumpy marks like a rash, his eyes were yellow and evil, he was standing, he walked towards Sasha  
>"NIK!" screamed Sasha<br>She ran down the tunnel and found a door... she ran through the heavy thick dark metal door. She closed the door behind her and turned around to face a tall creature... it had a square black head with painted white eyes and a mouth, it had triangles on its face around its eyes and coming out of its mouth like fangs, it had a long pink cloak on, it was a witch doctor, an alien witch doctor, there were 3 others in the room with different colour faces and cloaks, one was purple, one was orange and the other was green.  
>"Welcome" it said in a croaky intelligent voice "to the Union of the Methadotics!"<br>Sasha gulped, she was sweating and stressed... 

The doctor, Linda, Chris, Maxine, Gina and Jim were all gathered around the body when gloopy sludge started to come out of a water pipe  
>"Doctor!" shouted Linda<br>The doctor looked at the pipe, the water was spurting out, the pipe had burst  
>"How did that get in there?" said Maxine<br>"It came from the sewers" said the doctor "I think they could have done it all over this street!"  
>Linda gulped<br>Then the water started to pour from the ceiling, the doctor got separated from everyone else  
>"DOCTOR!" shouted Maxine<br>The doctor was trapped in the corner of the room  
>Then the body on the table sat up suddenly<br>Linda screamed, the body grabbed Jim, Gina then screamed  
>Jim then became infected<br>Maxine began to cry  
>"Everyone!" shouted the doctor "I can't get out but you have to create a cure before it spreads quickly! I have a diagnostics on the disease on the computer! Look that up and you should find the chemical elements and their weaknesses! It can be cured! You have to do it! find a cure!"<br>The gung covered the doctor and he slowly became infected  
>"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Maxine "DOCTOOOOOOOOOR!"<br>The doctors' eyes turned yellow, he was also ready to infect... 

**To be continued...**


End file.
